Tentado
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Él no comprendía el hecho que su cuerpo entrara en un increíble estado de piedra cada vez que se encontraba con esa escena. Necesitaba hacerlo, en verdad que necesitaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Su mujer no podía negárselo—No te atrevas, te lo advierto, shinobi. Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Palabra: _Tentado_**

* * *

Tentado

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera movido nada? Mejor aún, él no comprendía el hecho que su cuerpo entrara en un increíble estado de piedra cada vez que se encontraba con esa escena.

Habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos desde que entró a casa y su cuerpo lo guio hacia la habitación, a la que apenas entró, y se quedó inmóvil. Su cuerpo no respondía, estaba derecho, rígido y sin respirar casi como si un escultor le hubiera ordenado que no se moviera para comenzar con su trabajo.

Si alguien lo viera así diría que estaba a nada de caer en un estado de coma indefinido.

— **Shikamaru** —por primera vez parpadeó mirando a la persona que le había llamado _ **—¿Qué haces?**_

Tragó profundo. Pero su estado de perturbación estaba demasiado alto y no se movió.

— **No te atrevas** —él contuvo el aliento. Su mujer estaba frente a él sentada en el sofá que había en la habitación— **Sé lo que pretendes hacer y más vale que no lo hagas, te lo advierto, shinobi**.

La mirada de su mujer era la razón por la cual su cuerpo había quedado en estado catatónico por más de, ahora, quince minutos.

Necesitaba hacerlo, en verdad que necesitaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Necesitaba sentir su piel suave, tersa y cálida. Le hormigueaban las manos, le picaban las palmas y sentía el sudor bajar por su espalda. Necesitaba hacerlo, en verdad tenía que hacerlo. Su mujer no podía negárselo. Su cuerpo le decía _hazlo_ pero su mente le decía _cuidado_.

Ella sabía lo que él quería hacer, se tapó el pecho y aprisionó más el objetivo del hombre.

Finalmente tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

— **Nara, no te atrevas** —la rubia gruñó apretando los brazos con cuidado.

— **No me pidas cosas imposibles mujer, sabes perfectamente que cada vez que te veo haciendo eso mi cuerpo me grita que lo haga.**

— **Nara Shikamaru, si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima te lo arrancaré.**

Él sonrió mirando a su problemática esposa. Se acuclilló frente a ella para llegar a la misma altura y tenerla de frente. Estaba que tiraba chispas por los ojos. Su sonrisa se ladeo al verla así, se acercó y le robó un beso.

Ella ante ese gesto no pudo, por más incómoda que fuera la situación, resistirse a ese beso era imposible.

Para él fue el momento perfecto. Sin que ella lo notara deslizó sus manos entre los brazos de la kunoichi y tomó lo que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo.

Shikadai, ante el brusco cambio de calor corporal, se despertó gimoteando.

— **Lo has despertado, idiota** —la rubia gruñó acomodando su kimono. Acababa de amamantar al bebé cuando él entró.

Siempre era lo mismo, él caía en un estado anormal cada vez que la veía alimentar al bebé.

— **Lo siento, siempre estoy tentado a hacerlo. Me gusta el olor que emana cuando acabas de amamantarlo** —se acercó al bebé y lo abrazó— **Estaba tentado a hacerlo.**

* * *

 **...**

500 palabras exactas según el contador.

Debo decir que cuando me dieron la palabra pensé en muchas cosas, demasiadas pervertidas, que al final ya no sabía con cual quedarme. Así que al final decidí hacerlo así, si les hice creer que Shikamaru se referiría a tocar a Temari en un principio entonces funcionó jajajaja. Pensaba hacerlo así, él encontrado a su sexy mujer en una situación de fuera ropa pero luego mi cerebro me dio esta idea más interesante y KABOM no era Temari sino Shikadai hahaha.

Sí, estoy loca : (

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren ver la imagen que me dio la inspiración para este drabble está en mi página de Facebook la cual, ya saben, está aquí en mi perfil ;)

Muchísima suerte a todos en este reto. Yo me he divertido como niña al hacerlo.

 ** _¡Mucha suerte a todos, Fighting*!_**

*ánimo en coreano xD

Nos leemos  
Ky


End file.
